cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo
=Overview= Established January 12, 2008 Liga Mundo is the Cybernations club championship football tournament. Liga Mundo adheres to the principles of tradition, prestige and professionalism an is run independantly by Costa Libertad, but is affiliated with the Transvaal World Cup and the now-defunct UCFA Champions League. Liga Mundo expanded operations in April of 2008 with the formation of the Serie Primera and the addition of the Serie Segunda in Season 2, and then three months later with the addition of the Serie Tercera in Season 3. Currently the league has 27 member clubs as it heads into Season 6. Four of those clubs - namely Arcadia FC, Atlético Luz Del Mar, VolNation Volunteers, and Transvaal Springboks - have participated in each and every season played so far; the first three clubs are popularly referred by all as the Big Three on account of their notable dominance on and off the field since the league started. The Springboks have become competive in the last couple of seasons, winning the league championship in Season 5, but struggled on the pitch for the league's first three seasons. As Liga Mundo strives for recognition as the professional sports league in the Cyberverse and to crown a most-deserving, and true futbol World Champion, there are an assortment of playoff cups - respectively, the El Legado Cup, Gloria de Verano Cup, and Copa Del Mar - which have been competed for over the various seasons. =Seasons= *Liga Mundo Season 1 (January 20, 2008 to April 2, 2008) *Liga Mundo Season 2 (April 12, 2008 to July 12, 2008) *Liga Mundo Season 3 (July 29, 2008 to October 28, 2008) *Liga Mundo Season 4 (November 14, 2008 to February 13, 2009) *Liga Mundo Season 5 (March 9, 2009 to June 8, 2009) *Liga Mundo Season 6 (June 16, 2009 to October 23, 2009) *Liga Mundo Season 7 (November 24, 2009 to March 25, 2010) =Franchise History= Season-by-season *'Liga Mundo Season 1': Atlético Luz Del Mar joined January 11, 2009; Arcadia FC, Transvaal Springboks, and VolNation Volunteers joined January 12, 2008; Estrella Rojo joined March 21, 2008; ODN ALL STAR joined March 27, 2009 *'Liga Mundo Season 2': 1984 Duckies FC joined June 30, 2008; Estrellapuerto FC joined July 4, 2008; Swamplandia Sinners and Voobaha National joined July 8, 2008; FC Stalybridge joined July 10, 2008; Rivendell FC joined July 12, 2008; ODN ALL STAR renamed Spartak MK on July 15, 2009; Turners 11 joined July 16, 2008; Estrella Rojo renamed Estrella Roja on July 17, 2009; SiPS joined July 20, 2009 *'Liga Mundo Season 3': FC Franzharia joined October 16, 2009 *'Liga Mundo Season 4': Compostela Artois joined February 1, 2009; Keville United FC joined February 2, 2009; Dun Carrig Bohs joined February 4, 2009; El Entrego joined February 7, 2009; Turners 11 renamed Clyde Albion on February 8, 2009; Boltonia joined February 25, 2009; FC Jekerger joined February 27, 2009; Durkastan joined February 28, 2009 *'Liga Mundo Season 5': Rivendell FC renamed Dendarii FC on March 27, 2009; FC Stalybridge renamed PEI FC on April 1, 2009; S Team joined May 29, 2009; Redemptio Reds re-joined June 2, 2009; RMI Armed Forces FC joined June 12, 2009; Atlético Melloria and Atlético Vinilandês joined May 27, 2009 *'Liga Mundo Season 6': Clyde Albion renamed A.M. Adepts FC on June 17, 2009; Durkastan renamed Jianada United on June 28, 2009; Dendarii FC renamed Irlande on October 13, 2009; Dinamo Samo joined October 19, 2009; Texas joined October 28, 2009; Nordheim Badgers FC joined November 1, 2009 *'Liga Mundo Season 7': Estrellapuerto FC, FC Franzharia, and Boltonia folded November 17, 2009; Redemptio Reds renamed Roma Reds on December 15, 2009 Active Clubs Defunct Clubs =Legendary Players= *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; played 100th match on May 4, 2009 *'Teo Nieto' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - goalkeeper; played 100th match on May 8, 2009 *'Roc Taja' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; played 100th match on May 18, 2009 *'Rosario Padin' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - midfielder; played 100th match on June 23, 2009 *'Ian Robertson' (VolNation Volunteers) - forward; played 100th match on July 3, 2009 *'Guifré Mugerza' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; played 100th match on July 24, 2009 *'Joep Boekweg' (Transvaal Springboks) - fullback; played 100th match on August 21, 2009 *'Darnell Roberson' (VolNation Volunteers) - midfielder; played 100th on August 21, 2009 *'Joey Lehmann' (VolNation Volunteers) - midfielder; played 100th match on September 8, 2009 *'Ross Stewart' (VolNation Volunteers) - fullback; played 100th match on September 11, 2009 *'Malcolm Fitzpatrick' (Arcadia FC) - fullback, played 100th match on December 8, 2009 *Chad Goodwin (VolNation Volunteers) - forward *Dick Witchge (Transvaal Springboks) - midfielder *Henk Schot (Transvaal Springboks) - midfielder *Sylvester Murphy (Arcadia FC) - midfielder *Carlton Frazier (VolNation Volunteers) - fullback *Arthur Basso (VolNation Volunteers) - midfielder *Johnny Gilliam (VolNation Volunteers) - fullback *Dustin Connor (VolNation Volunteers) - midfielder =MVPs= Prior to Liga Mundo Season 6, the League MVP came only from the Primera Liga. Starting with Liga Mundo Season 6, players in all leagues were eligible. *Liga Mundo Season 1 - Lois Luis (Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Liga Mundo Season 2 - Lois Luis (Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Liga Mundo Season 3 - Lois Luis (Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Liga Mundo Season 4 - Lois Luis (Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Liga Mundo Season 5 - Lois Luis (Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Liga Mundo Season 6 - Petteri Vahalahti (SiPS) =Liga Mundo Champions= Liga Mundo League Champions *Liga Mundo Season 1 - VolNation Volunteers *Liga Mundo Season 2 - VolNation Volunteers *Liga Mundo Season 3 - VolNation Volunteers *Liga Mundo Season 4 - Atlético Luz Del Mar *Liga Mundo Season 5 - Transvaal Springboks *Liga Mundo Season 6 - Arcadia FC League Cup Champions *Liga Mundo Season 1 - no cup competition *Liga Mundo Season 2 - Gloria de Verano Cup: Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Dahab *Liga Mundo Season 2 - El Legado Cup: Dahab defeated Corinthians *Liga Mundo Season 3 - El Legado Cup: VolNation Volunteers *Liga Mundo Season 4 - Invierno Clásico: VolNation Volunteers defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar *Liga Mundo Season 5 - Gloria de Verano Cup: VolNation Volunteers defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar *Liga Mundo Season 6 - Copa Del Mar: VolNation Volunteers defeated Arcadia FC *Liga Mundo Season 6 - Copa Legada: VolNation Volunteers defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar *Liga Mundo Season 7 - El Invierno Clásico: TBA Wooden Spoon Award (worst team in Liga Mundo) *Liga Mundo Season 1 - FC Barcelona *Liga Mundo Season 2 - Aberdeen FC *Liga Mundo Season 3 - Mushroom Kommune *Liga Mundo Season 4 - Redemptio Reds *Liga Mundo Season 5 - Durkastan (now Jianada United) *Liga Mundo Season 6 - Boltonia =Team Pages= *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Estrellapuerto FC *Estrella Roja *FC Franzharia *SiPS *Transvaal Springboks *Voobaha National =See also= *Nordreich Liga *Ark Premier League *Legion Champions League Category:Liga Mundo Category:Sports